


Art: Angels in the Architecture

by sian1359



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cover Art, Digital Art, Gen, Photoshop, Trope Bingo Round 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-21
Updated: 2014-10-21
Packaged: 2018-02-22 01:57:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2490284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sian1359/pseuds/sian1359
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I was thrilled to fine out Bluflamingo was my author; the story made the art so damn easy.</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bluflamingo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluflamingo/gifts).



> I was thrilled to fine out Bluflamingo was my author; the story made the art so damn easy.

[](http://awit.com/AO3%20art%20files/marvelbb2014_zpsc06179fc.jpg.html)


	2. Second (original) Concept

[](http://awit.com/AO3%20art%20files/marvelbb20142_zpsfd81e7a8.jpg.html)


End file.
